A remote control device may emit infrared light in response to a user's key operation. The remote control device may have an infrared window on an upper end thereof and may emit infrared light through the infrared window to an area in the direction in which the upper end of the remote control device is oriented.
A recent remote control device may be configured to integrally control a plurality of external devices. For example, a remote control device may emit infrared light toward a wide area in which a plurality of external devices is provided. In another example, a remote control device may include a plurality of infrared transmission units, or may have a large infrared window.